Couldn't Wait To Love You
by amaltheaz
Summary: Faberry fluff. Part of the 'Feels So Good It Must Be Love' 'verse.


**Title: **Couldn't Wait To Love You**  
Author: **amaltheaz / pseudohuman  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn **  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Length:** 4215 words (wasn't meant to be this long but fingers just kept typing and I didn't have the heart to delete after the first part)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or anybody in Glee. And this is _so_ not used for profit. **  
Spoilers: **AU.  
**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter to **BYDKT**. I'm just not happy with it yet and there are some things happening in RL that have been making my heart go all achy-breaky. So if the story seems disjointed, then y'know, my bad. This story is part of the **Feels So Good It Must Be Love** (yeah I'm definitely going to have to shorten that) 'verse and the girls have been dating for a few months now. There's a _wee_ bit of angst here but nothing to worry about. Mostly, it's fluff.  
**Author's Note#2: **This little ditty is dedicated to **jeytonbrucasnaley** 'cause she was there when I needed someone to talk to, :). Extra-strength fluffy just for you bb.

**Couldn't Wait To Love You**

When Rachel opened her locker that morning, she found a single-stemmed sunflower inside. There was a note attached to it that said, _"A sunflower to brighten your day, and do you know how much I adore you?"_ The brunette bit down the corner of her bottom lip as she sighed happily, looking around trying to find the person she knew had left it for her. She pouted her lips when her brown eyes couldn't find her favorite blonde anywhere in the school hallway. She turned back to her locker, carefully placing the flower on top her books and storing the books she needed for her next class in her messenger bag.

"Hey Rachel."

The brunette turned to see Brittany walking towards her, wearing her usual Cheerio and high ponytail uniform and she greeted her with a bright smile. "Hey Brittany, how are you this fine morning?"

"Not as great as yours judging from the look of that smile on your face." Brittany smirked knowingly at the contented look on Rachel's face. "Ooh, you got some morning-lovin' from the Fabster, didn't you?"

Rachel gasped in shock at Brittany's brazen question as she feels heat rising up her tanned cheeks. "No, I did _not_."

The blonde Cheerio laughed. "Awww, Q was totally right. You're so _adorable_ when you blush," she cooed, raising both her hands to pinch Rachel's cheeks. Brittany's laughter grew when the tiny brunette tried to slap her hands away from her face, smiling indulgently at the bubbly blonde's playfulness.

Once she finally got hold of Brittany's hands, Rachel kept a strong but gentle grip on them as she asked, "Speaking of, have you seen my lovely girlfriend?"

"She should still be out on the quad with Santana," the taller girl guessed. "They were talking about this Madonna routine that Coach wants us to try this Friday."

"Madonna routine?" Rachel repeated, closing her locker door after adjusting her bag with one hand and holding onto her sunflower with the other.

Brittany shrugged as both girls started to walk towards the side exit that led to the quad. "Yeah, Coach thinks she's awesome and she decided that we would do a routine to a Madonna song."

Rachel nodded excitedly. "She is a _genius_. What do you think of her, Britt?"

"Hall of fame _MILF,_" Brittany replied, a lustful glaze clouding her baby blue eyes.

"Don't let Santana hear you say that. She'll probably want to hunt down Madonna and cut her." Both girls giggled at the mental image of Santana hunting down Madonna.

Brittany stopped in her tracks, pointing outside. "Look, there are our girls."

Rachel looked around the quad and her eyes finally found her girlfriend sitting across from Santana, at the table in the center of the area where everybody could see the two most popular girls in school in their element. Both girls were in their Cheerio uniform, however Quinn had her hair down instead of the regulation ponytail. Rachel knew that most of the time Quinn liked letting her hair free and loose from the tight ponytail, and as head cheerleader, she was the only one that Coach Sylvester allowed to do so. She sighed deeply as she watched Quinn laugh out loud at something Santana said, her blonde hair flying with the cool breeze. Without realizing it, Rachel found herself walking across the quad towards the table to stand in front of Quinn.

"Hey you," she greeted shyly, her eyes focused intently on the blonde.

Quinn lifted her hazel eyes, smiling brightly when she realized who had come up to their table. She quirked an eyebrow at the tiny brunette, looking down at the flower she was holding delicately in her hand. "Nice posy, Berry. Where did you get that from?" she asked with mock-curiosity.

"Oh, this?" Rachel held up the sunflower. "My girlfriend left it in my locker. Isn't she the sweetest?" she gushed as she rounded the table to stand directly behind Quinn, waiting for the blonde to face her.

The Head Cheerio turned around in her seat, leaning back to rest her elbows on the table top, looked up at Rachel and shrugged indifferently. "I don't know, Rach. Sounds kind of like a pansy to me," she replied in a bored tone as she smirked up at the brunette.

Rachel put on a mindful face. "You know, you're right," she said, agreeing with the blonde. "I think I'm going to have to break up with her later," she decided, shaking her head regretfully.

"Remember to let her down easy," Quinn suggested. "She kind of has a delicate ego," she confessed to the brunette in a stage-whisper.

Rachel sighed bravely. "I _suppose_ I could stroke her ego a little bit before I drop the bomb on her."

Quinn sat up straighter in her seat. "Oh yeah, what are you going to say?" she challenged, still looking up into Rachel's brown eyes, willing herself to _not_ drown in their exquisite darkness.

The brunette hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll start with saying 'thank you' for the flower?"

The cheerleader nodded, crossing her arms, "That would be a good start."

Rachel then leaned forward, over the blonde, placing one hand on the table to steady herself. She stared into hazel depths, losing herself in swirls of brown, green and yellow that reminded her of the sunflower that was still grasped in her hand. "Then maybe I'll tell her how beautiful she looks today?" she whispered softly into the blonde's ear before nuzzling her nose into Quinn's neck.

Quinn nodded again, swallowing thickly at the hot breath sweeping over her suddenly very sensitive skin. She pulled back to see Rachel's pupils dilating until there was only a very thin circle of brown and she was looking directly into an endless sea of black that made her tremble all over in anticipation. "That definitely would not fail," she choked out, blushing at how easily Rachel was pulling her at the seams.

"Then I'll-"

Before she could continue, Rachel was cut off by Santana's aggravated voice. "Could you two stop that? Seriously. It is _way_ too freaking early in the morning for this. Just kiss each other already so we can _all_ get to class without having to go the bathroom and _vomit_ our breakfast beforehand."

Both girls rolled their eyes at the brunette Cheerio, realizing that she was most likely annoyed because her own girlfriend was currently distracted watching a Madonna video playing on her iPod, oblivious to the world moving around her. Rachel stood back up, taking out a notebook from her bag and pressed her sunflower between the pages before replying, "Santana, I am just trying to tell my girlfriend that I appreciate her efforts in wooing me."

Santana snorted. "Wooing? Berry, we're not Old English maids. Just tell her that she's going to get some and be done with that," she snapped.

Quinn frowned. "Hey, don't talk to my girl like that, Lopez," she warned, pulling Rachel to sit down on her lap and then wrapping toned arms around the brunette's petite waist.

Rachel circled her own arms around Quinn's neck, leaning her body closer against her girlfriend's. "It's alright, sweetie. I'm used to it." Rachel smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend, raising her hand to run her fingers Quinn's blonde hair, lightly massaging her head.

"Yeah well, she still shouldn't talk to you like that." Quinn pouted but then moaned in pleasure as she felt the effects of Rachel's ministrations. "God, I love it when you do that."

At hearing Quinn's unrestrained moan, Santana stood up. "Alright, if you guys are going to do _that_, Britt and I are going." The brunette Cheerio pulled her girlfriend to stand and both girls walked away from the pair. "Later losers."

"Bye Santana," Rachel and Quinn replied belatedly, too distracted with each others smiles and exchanging innocent, loving touches to notice anybody else that might be staring at them or talking about them. Too lost in the little world that they always escaped to when it was just them on their own.

"You know," Rachel drawled, trailing her fingertip across the v-shape of the blonde's uniform top. She looked up at Quinn through her long eyelashes, smiling coquettishly, "Santana was right about one thing."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she felt her heart-rate picking up at the brunette's sultry tone, knowing that she was going to have a _very_ good start to her day. "About what?" she asked huskily.

Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's. "You _are_ going to get some," she answered, whispering her promise against the blonde's glossy lips that were _begging_ for her to press her own against them but she kept the scant distance between their lips, waiting for Quinn to make her move.

"Oh," Quinn faintly replied, her hazel eyes peering down at Rachel's delectable mouth. "Score," she added, tipping the brunette's chin up with her fingers as she leaned down to press her lips against Rachel's in a heated kiss. When they breathlessly pulled away from the kiss, Quinn found herself standing and then dragged towards the students' parking lot and pulled into the very spacious backseat of Rachel's car, more than grateful that the windows were heavily tinted.

* * *

It wasn't a new thing, Quinn leaving Rachel flowers in her locker. Not a regular occurrence, but it happened enough that when Rachel would open her locker, only to see a flower laying on top of her things, she knew that it was from her girlfriend. The first time it happened was a few days after their first date and Rachel was humming happily to herself as she entered the school. She hadn't seen Quinn yet and she knew that the blonde had morning Cheerio practice, which was why Rachel was in school earlier than usual so she could sneak in a few minutes of alone time with Quinn before classes started. Rachel went to her locker to leave her bag and found a beautiful dusty pink orchid on the top shelf and note underneath that read, _"For you, my delicate beauty."_

Normally, Rachel would have thought it was Jacob Ben-Israel who did it as he had recently taken to leaving... _interestingly_-written love notes in her locker. But she recognized the handwriting and instantly knew who it was from. Her heart fluttered with what she knew was the sign of love blooming and Rachel felt herself swooning at the romantic gesture. She suspected that nobody else in the school knew just how chivalrous their head cheerleader could be. Random times of the day she would get a text message from the blonde, sometimes saying the flirty things like what Quinn thought how Rachel's legs looked that day. But sometimes Quinn left her messages saying the sweetest of things that never failed to make Rachel sigh contentedly, wondering how she ever got so lucky.

She found Quinn outside, her blonde hair still damp from the shower she most likely just took, sitting at the bleachers, bright hazel eyes looking over the football field. "Should I be worried that you apparently know the combination to my locker?" Rachel asked the blonde as she took a stand in front of the Head Cheerio, placing her hands on her hips, pretending to look as intimidating as she possibly could. This only resulted in Quinn slowly arching a perfect eyebrow at her as she asked, "Why? Do you constantly get flowers and love notes from other admirers left in your locker?"

"Of course." Rachel nodded. "I am after all, an aspiring Broadway star and I need to prepare myself for the onslaught of admirers that I will surely have when I am famous," she replied as she walked up the steps and took a seat adjacently behind the blonde.

Quinn smirked as she leaned back, resting her head on the brunette's lap. "Don't you usually just get like, creepy sex notes from that Jacob guy?"

Rachel was glad that she opted to not wear a skirt that day as she felt the water trickling down from the blonde's hair seeping into her jeans. "Yes well, I have to prepare myself for those too," she replied as she lifted a hand to brush her fingers through Quinn's golden locks, gently scraping her nails over her girlfriend's scalp. Quinn felt a purr of contentment vibrate in her chest and she closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying Rachel's attention. "Don't worry babe, I'll totally protect you from those hooligans," she drowsily murmured.

"And if they happen to be bigger than you?" Rachel teased.

Quinn blinked open her eyes, staring up into Rachel's amused brown ones. "Hey, man _or_ woman, the crotch area is _always_ the weakest and I am _not_ above resorting to hitting below the belt," she countered with a wicked glint in her hazel eyes.

Rachel stopped running her fingers through blonde hair, placing her hand on Quinn's cheek. "Aw, look at you fighting for me with your cute self," Rachel cooed, patting her girlfriend's cheek. "Keep that up and you might just get lucky later."

Quinn turned around in her seat to face the brunette and rested her chin on Rachel's knee. "Later as in tonight or later as in five minutes from now?"

"That depends," she answered, nearly faltering as Quinn peered up at her, giving her that disarmingly smile that always succeeded in charming Rachel so much that it made her forget herself.

The blonde sat up, tilting her head as she asked, "On what?"

"On if you're planning to defend my honor within the next five minutes."

"You just wait right here," the blonde quickly ordered before she literally stampeded down the field to chase Jacob Ben-Israel down and kick his scrawny ass. And as she ran, she could hear Rachel's tinkling laughter echoing through the air and she couldn't help but smile. She bit down on her lower lip as she grinned, thinking god, she _loved_ that girl and she couldn't wait to tell her just that.

* * *

The girls were cuddling in the sweet silence of Rachel's car, enjoying the naked feel of skin against skin, when the brunette quietly asked, "Why _do_ you leave me flowers?"

The blonde sighed, still caught up in her Rachel-Berry induced high but still managed to hear the question over her still racing heart-beat. "I'm surprised you didn't ask me after I did it the _first_ time," Quinn murmured as she unwillingly opened her eyes, meeting her girlfriend's brown eyes and she smiled affectionately at her.

"I was practicing _restraint,_" Rachel explained.

Quinn snorted, waving her hand over their reclined bodies. "Considering the position we're in right now and the fact that you couldn't even bear to wait until after school, you're failing _spectacularly_."

"Not that I'm complaining, of course. You can fail in restraining yourself with me _any_time," she quickly added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the brunette only to get lightly smacked in the shoulder. She laughed seeing the blush that spread across the brunette's face.

"Incorrigible," Rachel reprimanded and Quinn giggled as the shorter girl tried to hide in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, loving how adorable Rachel Berry could be. "So, are you are going to tell me?" she asked.

Rachel felt the vibration of Quinn's hum as she considered telling the brunette the real reason she started leaving flowers for her. The girl didn't really mind if Quinn didn't tell her as she was sure that the blonde would eventually tell her when she was ready. Rachel could tell that whatever the reason, it was going to be something big and she was content to wait patiently. She nuzzled her nose against Quinn's shoulder when the blonde cleared her throat and asked in a low, solemn whisper, "You know that song _You Don't Bring Me Flowers_?"

The brunette nodded in reply, and Quinn continued, asking her, "What does the song mean to you? Don't give me some long-winded history or analysis that I am very _sure_ you have stored in that beautiful head of yours, just tell me what it _means_. To you."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn for the 'long-winded' remark before pulling away, shifting her position to rest her head on her hand. "Okay, to _me_, in the _shortest_ possible way that I can put it, it's a song about a couple reminiscing the days when being with each other used to mean something to them because they've forgotten."

Quinn nodded in agreement with Rachel's summary, then she sighed, avoiding suddenly concerned brown eyes and she pulled Rachel into her embrace to give her courage because this was going to be very difficult for her to say. She already felt that lump in her throat as she quietly began, "Once in awhile, my mom puts this song on her stereo and when I look at her, I know that she's trying to remember how to love my dad again but she'd cry because she _knows_ she can't get it back." She paused to take in a deep breath when a familiar heavy feeling that she always associated with thinking about her parents, settled in her chest and as if she knew, Rachel wrapped her own arms around Quinn, offering her comfort as she lovingly stroked the blonde's back. "It's like, they were on this path of forgetting, and they couldn't stop themselves. And now they don't know how to go back."

The Head Cheerio buried her nose in brunette locks, taking in the scent of love and home before she whispered hotly, "Rachel, I live in a house with two people who are virtually _strangers_ to each other and I don't want that to be us."

"I don't want to be that person who forgets how to love the person that they _promised_ to love. I don't want to become my parents," Quinn swore as she tightened her hold around the brunette.

By this point in their relationship, Rachel had already met the Fabrays and it took some time for them to warm up to her. The girls endured some hard time before Rachel was even _allowed_ anywhere near the Fabray home after Quinn introduced her to Russell and Judy Fabray. But the tiny brunette never gave up and she made sure that her girlfriend's parents got it into their heads that she wasn't going anywhere; that there was nothing that they could do that would make her leave their youngest daughter. Once they saw that this tiny spitfire made their little girl happier than they had ever seen, they had grudgingly accepted Rachel's presence in their home. Quinn had predicted that it wouldn't take long before the little diva would win over her parents and she was right. The blonde wasn't particularly close to her parents but she loved them just the same, and she was glad that she didn't have to hide her relationship with Rachel from them.

The brunette didn't know where Quinn would get the idea that she was _anything_ like her parents because she wasn't, at all. She could tell that Mr. and Mrs. Fabray loved Quinn to the best of their abilities but they almost always seemed so detached and cooler about showing their emotions to her, and even to each other. So very unlike Rachel's own parents, who were about openness, honesty and never hiding what you truly felt; who only seem even more in love with each other as every day passed. Quinn was warmer, more open and just so much sweeter than her parents combined. And she didn't love to the best of her abilities, she loved with _everything_ _she had_.

Rachel felt her girlfriend's body tremble in her arms and her heart ached for Quinn. She realized how hard it was for the blonde to reveal her fears and she held her tighter, letting her know that she understood what Quinn was saying. She pulled back to meet glistening hazel eyes and she lightly pecked Quinn's lips, allowing them to relish in the intimate contact for just a moment. Rachel leaned her forehead against the blonde's, softly reassuring, "Quinn, you could never be that person. You are _not_ your parents."

When she felt Quinn shaking her head, Rachel cupped her girlfriend's face, staring deep into her hazel eyes. "No, look, you are _not_ either of them," she insisted. "Sure okay, you can have your moments when you're kind of like your mom and you're kind of snarky and sometimes you're kind of like your dad when it seems like you're not listening to a word I'm saying. And then there are times when you would be so-"

"Get to the point, Berry," Quinn lightly scolded, rolling her eyes at Rachel, a small smile betraying her tone as she recognized that Rachel was trying to inject some humor in their conversation and she could not be more grateful to her for knowing it was exactly what Quinn wanted.

"Be patient, Fabray," the brunette countered, relieved to see the spark coming back in her girl's eyes. "_Aside_ from all that, you can be sweet, thoughtful and you just, you _take care_ of me. And you're just so," Rachel paused, releasing a sigh as she lovingly stroked Quinn's face with her fingers, reverently whispering, "_beautiful._ You love me with all your heart and you never let me forget that." Quinn nodded to agree with her words before she added, "So you see, I will _always_ know how much I mean to you. Even if I or you, forget it sometimes, I'll never _truly _forget."

"But if you want, I am _perfectly_ willing to kick your ass if it just happens to slip your mind," she finished with a wicked smile on her lips, and Quinn couldn't help but laugh, the heavy feeling in her chest quickly dissipating. "I don't know. Can you actually reach my ass to kick it properly?" the blonde asked, teasing her girlfriend's lack of height knowing that it got her fired up.

And she was right when Rachel huffed, playfully shoving Quinn's shoulder as her body shook with laughter. "Well if I can't reach your ass, I can always stomp on your feet. Those ones I can _definitely_ reach," she petulantly replied.

Quinn shook her head, a bright smile stretching across her face as she peered down at her girlfriend's pouted lips. "I love you," she said, planting her lips on the brunette's forehead.

Rachel grinned at the blonde's words, softly replying, "I love you too, baby." She pushed herself up to kiss Quinn's cheek, letting her lips linger for more than a few seconds. Then she shifted her body to rest on top of Quinn's, feeling every nerve inside her reacting instantly to the feel of the blonde's naked skin against hers. She rested a hand on Quinn's arm when the blonde started lightly stroking her jaw and Rachel leaned down to say, "I can't guarantee that it'll always be smooth-sailing for us, but have faith. We'll be alright."

The blonde let her thumb move over Rachel's inviting lips and Quinn smiled brightly when the brunette kissed the tiny digit. "Do you know that you're kind of amazing?"

"I occasionally hear it from time to time." Rachel shrugged, grinning playfully. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again should you at any time, find yourself inclined to say it."

Quinn chuckled low and throatily at her girlfriend's words. "I bet you wouldn't," she remarked dryly, a hitch in her breath as Rachel began to rake her nails over the blonde's toned stomach. The brunette then leaned her head down to gently murmur in Quinn's ear, "You're amazing too. Don't forget that, okay?"

The blonde could only nod silently as she closed her eyes and willingly surrendered herself to Rachel's loving touches. A whimper escaped her lips when Rachel stopped her caresses and she opened her eyes, ready to ask why she stopped when she noticed that Rachel was looking out her window and at the school. Reality crushed their love bubble, remembering that they had school to attend to and they had already missed the first two classes of the day. Quinn sighed. "We should get to class, shouldn't we?"

Rachel slowly nodded, still looking at the school. "Yeah," she replied quietly.

Quinn pulled Rachel back down, settling the smaller girl comfortably in her arms. "Can we stay for a few more minutes?" she asked, needing to hold Rachel for just a little bit longer. The brunette gave her answer by curling her body into Quinn's embrace and the blonde sighed again, blissfully this time, closing her eyes to lose herself in the world where there was only her and Rachel.

* * *

The very next day, Quinn opened her locker to find a forget-me-not placed on top of her books. She turned to see Rachel leaning against the locker beside hers, an impish smile on her face. The blonde picked up the flower and held it up in front of her girlfriend. Rachel raised a hand to capture Quinn's so that they both had the forget-me-not in their united grasp. Hazel eyes met brown in a locked stare. "I won't if you won't," Rachel softly said.

Hearts raced and fluttered in their chests as Quinn replied with a loving smile and tenderly promised, "I won't."

**-THE END-  
**


End file.
